Once in a Blue Moon
by a v a r i e l
Summary: Tifa ponders; Reno enlightens Yuffie. [ christmas tid-bit, faint R/Y ]


****

Once in a Blue Moon  
a v a r i e l

*

Tifa smiled pleasantly at the sixteen-year-old ninja who gazed quietly at the tranquil ocean, waves lapping over the golden sand underneath the darkness. Upon the black velvet was the reliable pale moon, shimmering a pale blue that seemed to lift the young girl's bothered thoughts. The approach of winter winds blew her short hair in her face, and Tifa couldn't suppress the light giggle that erupted from her lips as the ninja swatted the niggling strands away. For such short hair, they did a good job of distraction.

From the corner of her eyes, she spotted the one-third of the Turks walking on wobbly legs, obviously drunk. His fire-red color of his hair intensified as if enhanced by the moon's pastel glow. Her gaze switched back to Yuffie, who was currently content and unaware of the other man's presence.

__

Reno, she thought, _let's see if you can make her feel better._

She shook her head and walked back into the villa, closing the door behind her.

**__**

The room is empty

With a tired sigh, she surveyed the dark-filled room and squinted. She walked carefully to the opposite wall from the front door and felt for the light switch. When her fingers finally found the switch, she flicked it on. For a moment, the bright light blinded her.

**__**

The lights are dim

And, suddenly, they flickered and the once vivid light became faint.

**__**

And my heart wonders

She cautiously approached the window and opened it slightly, only to be greeted with the sight of Yuffie trying to chase Reno away with subtle threats of her shuriken. Tifa clearly saw the unfazed look gleaming in his emerald eyes. A lazy smile pressed itself onto his lips and he leaned on the railing. Then he said something she couldn't read. Yuffie crossed her arms and turned away from the drunk Turk.

Yuffie never ceased to amaze her.

She was often seen as a brat, a good-for-nothing materia thief. If anyone took a closer look, they would find she held the same emotions as a normal person. In fact, her pain was shining through. Yuffie reminded her of what she was like at sixteen. It was a known fact that teenagers were faced with a dilemma, for they frantically searched where their placement in life was.

Her mind suddenly switched gears and a certain blonde entered her head with no force of her own. Where it came from, she didn't know. She dropped her head. He wanted to search for answers so she let him. Who was she to deny his wishes?

Yes, it was only a month after the incident of Meteor and everyone had calmly resided in Costa Del Sol for release.

How long was soul-searching supposed to take?

**__**

If I'll ever see you again

__

He left for good.

Despite popular belief that was murmured between Avalanche members, she never thought it was about the deceased Cetra. If it was, she never once gave it a fleeting thought. She convinced herself in the beginning that he wanted to search for _himself_. Besides, there were so many unanswered questions left in his wake as he approached twenty-one. He had a reason to leave, to search for … _something_.

**__**

My tears are hungry

"Tell me what's wrong." He prodded her.

An annoyed growl came from within her throat as she attempted to shoo him away with a wave of her hand. She swiped her arm across her eyes and pretended to ignore him. That only pressed his wonder.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

Her response was a snort and something else.

"You _promise?_" She said, flabbergasted. "Reno of the Turks – promising! Hah! That's a good one. The next thing you know, you'll tell me you don't lie! You're full of shit."

"Not as much as you."

Her violet eyes widened in disbelief, her hand shaking in rage as the desire to punch him in the face welled in her chest. And she had a chance too; he was drunk after all.

"_I'm_ full of shit?"

"Yeah," he started calmly, "you parade like your tough, like everything is just well. You put up a façade to your people and your _friends_, no less when in fact you're just like everyone else. Quit actin' so damn cheery all the time."

He had struck a nerve.

"I _have no_ friends."

"Yuffie Kisaragi without friends," he said thoughtfully then proceeded, "tell me something I don't know."

She remained silent.

"Have a clue why you have no friends?"

"Hell if I know."

"Because you refuse to feel. Jesus, kid, I feel more than _you_ do."

"You? _Feel?_ Yeah, and chocobos fly."

"If I didn't know how, do you think I'd fill myself with shots of alcohol every damn time?"

**__**

For an open door

"So? You could drink just for the hell of it. Why are you lecturing me anyway? I didn't want your opinion. The only thing I wanted was to be left alone!" She stomped her foot on the ground for emphasis.

"Guess I was wrong." He scratched his head and an amused smile graced his features. "You do have feelings.  


He gazed at the ninja's form as she shifted her weight slightly from one foot to the other. She squirmed underneath in the uncomfortable silence and in his presence but continued to gloat.

He shrugged even though she couldn't see him.

"It takes a lot for someone to get mad, did you know that?"

__

Hmph.

**__**

And your arms held me

"See ya later, kid."

Before he departed, he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before resting it back at his side.

Yuffie rubbed the area he had previously touched. It was neither a kiss nor a hug, but she could've sworn it felt… good. 

**__**

I've never felt that way before

Frustrated, she kicked the railing and ran to the Central Square.

When was the last time she was hugged?

**__**

And I'll be waiting

Reno stood on the steps of his rented villa and watched the girl run away. He shook his head. Some people needed to learn a lesson.

**__**

And I'll be watching

His aquamarine eyes gazed longingly at the ocean view. Seagulls flew smoothly through the air, and he suddenly wished he were like them. They were free from burden; he wasn't. Who knew that Reno would appreciate all of Nature's glory? He smirked and leaned calmly against the front door. He didn't care.

Just as long as no one was watching.

**__**

Under a blue moon.

Unbeknownst to the satisfied Turk was Tifa, watching every little thing. The confrontation, his leave, her frustration, her scampering away, and the smile on his face as he observed the beautiful sight of Costa Del Sol.

__

Reno smiling… a first.

Her first impression of the Turk was suddenly erased from her mind, put to rest in the box of her fragile heart.

Turks did have feelings.

That also applied to Yuffie Kisaragi, heir to the Wutai throne.

**__**

Taste of heaven

She finally realized the irony of the situation.

The peculiar and unimaginable events seemed to happen at random times, specifically on blue moons.

__

So the phrase is true.

**__**

Only happens once in a blue moon.

Not that it mattered to her, but it was a working revelation.

*

__

Author's Note: The icky-ness of unrequited love. I don't know. I guess things just aren't meant to be. Very faint Reno/Yuffie for the winter season and nothing for Tifa. What was the point of this story? I'm completely at a loss, but look at it this way: people do_ have feelings. Yeah, yeah, Tifa's story is unfinished but I'd like to leave it at that. This was an intended Reno/Yuffie anyway. Tifa and Cloud get their own euphoric story later. I'm progressing slowly – don't push me. Maybe I'll have an Aeris/Sephiroth depending if I have time. Love ya!_

**__**

dedicated to jenzy and scarr  
_the avid readers of reno/yuffie_

… or the ones i know of at least … 

xD


End file.
